It's All a Game
by Masterless
Summary: <html><head></head>Bound by Destiny, Asuka and Mari do battle... Though their fate is in the hands of two friends. One is basking in the idea of winning, while the other lacks proper sportsmanship. Is it just all a Game, or is there more to this?</html>
1. It's All a Game I

After taking such a beating, Asuka is completely helpless as Mari goes about her ways to restrain her. Adhering to haste, Mari uses ropes to pin Asuka's arms to her body, which makes the act of tying Asuka's wrists behind her rather quickly. The auburn-haired NERV pilot fought with a vengeance to try and deter her hands from being bound, though in her weakened state, she wasn't adequate to defend herself despite all her rage, which allows Mari to continue binding her without any hindrance. Pulling the final strand of the rope, Asuka's arms and upper body is forced even tighter together, making any sort of fight the Asuka has to mere pathetic movements that further enhances Mari's victory over her. Not stopping there, Mari quickly produced a ball gag and forcefully pushes it between Asuka's lips, popping the red rubber ball behind her teeth and quickly securing it on the nape of her neck as tightly and uncomfortably as Mari can; of course the whole procedure of gagging didn't entirely come out without any sort of angry complaints form the Eva Unit 2 pilot, which of course wasn't understood; and even if it was, Mari probably would've gloated over the complaints.

"Smooth moves," Mari whispers to Asuka's ear. "But it's still not good enough."

An ear-piercing scream managed to seep out of Asuka's ball gag as a response to her fellow pilot's taunting. Of course Mari continues the act of making Asuka even more useless by wrapping more ropes around the red head's ankles but not in the way of of tying her feet together. Surprisingly, Mari keeps them separated, which makes one question why would Mari wrap ropes around her ankles if not to bind them? Then the final addition of a rope going between Asuka's legs causes the Unit 2 pilot to bite her gag as she groans angrily at what the thread is insinuating. Happy with the rope work, Mari giggles and winks at Asuka before taking the loose end of the ropes and jumps off into the distance, disappearing behind the shadows of the decrepit remains of an old NERV headquarters. Of course in her predicament Asuka would try anything to free herself and so she does, testing Mari's rope work fervently, twisting and pulling her wrists to find any give to the forced parallel position they find themselves in. Of course with the knots holding tight and the added chest harness, Asuka won't be freeing her hands any time soon so the bet is on her feet to perhaps walk her way out of here and find something to cut herself free. With them being relatively untied, the first step should be easy, however there was a tugging feeling behind her that seems to be keeping her immobile. Then the tugging becomes more prominent within the rope between her legs and finally it gives Asuka enough incentive to groan through her ball gag and then…

"Eva Unit 8," Mari's voice emerges from the darkness. "LAUNCH!"

Without so much of a warning, Asuka felt herself hoisted backwards and into the air with strength only an Eva could produce; more specifically, Mari's pink Evangelion. With her muffled scream still echoing within the ruins, Asuka finds herself hanging like some puppet on a string. The loose ropes that were once in Mari's control are now tangled up within the five fingers of Eva unit 8 keeping Asuka in a humiliating display. Further enraged because of this, Asuka tries once again to get some of her freedom back, her legs dangling uselessly as her hands are unable to find any sort of reprieve. Though Mari's plans are far from over and the tug between Asuka's crotch forced the red head's attention towards her adversary who has the end of the rope in her hands with a devious smile. With a wink, Mari runs across her Eva's arm opposite from the one holding Asuka. With eyes wide with dread, the pilot of Eva unit 2 watches helplessly as Mari reaches the Eva's wrist and finally jumps down with the loose end of the rope in tow. It only takes a few seconds for Asuka to figure out what was happening and despite her shaking her head fervently as if to plead to Mari to not do it, it happens: Mari lands on the ground with a strong pull on the rope, sending several sensations between Asuka's legs in ways that are very painful and very… _interesting_. The force was so great that her plugsuit offered very little protection and the remaining vigor she might've had was sapped away by Mari's demeaning super move. The only thing more humiliating than Asuka's cry of defeat is:

**"****K.O.!"**

The announcer yelled with exuberance that went in rhythm with the flashing two letters on the screen. As if I really needed a reminder that I lost the final round.

"Ouch, that must've been painful." My fellow player chiming in didn't help the situation one bit. "But I'll take another win, thank you very much!"

Of course her jumping up from the couch and sardonically posing doesn't help the situation either. I have to turn away quickly as her skirt bounces up revealing her… well… her yellow lingerie in sight causing me to blush and… that tight feeling between my jeans.

"Oh knock it off!" I say to her rather annoyingly. "I'm not done playing yet!"

"Pish Posh!" Her response is laced with a snide tone of voice. "You haven't been playing!"

I respond with the same sarcasm she gave me. "So have you been playing with a ghost?"

Sitting back down in an abrupt manner, her pigtails barely caught up to her as she leans forward to put more salt in the wound.

"Might as well been with that kind of winning streak I've gained!"

Then there goes that cute smile this brunette has that melts just about anyone's heart that comes her way…. I can't truly say that rooming with her and the rest of her… 'friends' was a bad idea but times like this could say so. And no, not because I'm losing hilariously bad in a fighting game… it's because she's sitting here taunting me, and all I could really do is stare at her. Makes me wonder if this teasing mannerism she has is natural or did she gain this from a special **_someone_** in her life.

"Grab your control." I say to her with an annoyed expression.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

I give her very little attention as I press start on the screen, causing the title "Evangelion: Bound by Destiny" to flash momentarily before putting us back to the character selection screen. Without so much of a thought, she scrolls to Mari's avatar and picks her while I remain ambivalent between Asuka and Rei… Looking at her direction momentarily, I quickly get a glimpse of her checking her phone and giggling in the process. I can only imagine who just sent her a text… The others will be home soon and hopefully by then I would have already gained a victory or two.

With that thought in mind, I hover back to Asuka and press the button and picked my fighter.

Here's to my victory.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. It's all A Game II

The ropes dug deep into Asuka's body and the evidence of their cruelty are the strains showing on her plugsuit. The switching of position from being grounded to being lifted up causes her to scream obscenities that are unintelligible thanks to the ball wedged between her teeth. Mari jumping off and landing with the line of rope forced even more screams from Asuka as the thread nearly splits her in half.

**"K.O.!"**

My partner lets out another giggle and does another victory dance. I don't bother looking at her as I press 'rematch'. "You're a glutton for punishment, you know that?" I don't bother responding to her either.

Simple and yet complex commands. An amalgam of buttons and d-pad motion that results to Asuka's fate being bound, hoisted up, and once again humiliated.

**"K.O.!"**

Every time I catch a detail I didn't know was there before like how Asuka's arm strains as Mari finishes the pull on her upper body bindings. Her fingers flailing uselessly as she reaches for some kind of solace as Mari continues the rope work.

**"K.O.!"**

Despite her fatigue, Asuka tries vehemently to fight the ball from being lodged between her teeth, which of course in the end was all in vain since Mari finishes the touch. The straps digging into the corners of her mouth and obviously causing enough discomfort that can be quite apparent through the garbled complaints.

**"K.O.!"**

Her feet dangling and trying to gain some sort of ground as the Eva hoists her up. Her leg twitching as the rope pulls between her due to Mari's weight… maybe if one truly pays attention one could notice something else within the invasion of her womanhood through the plugsuit….

**"K.O.!"**

As I was about to press start to reinitiate another bout(one that I hope would end with Mari bound, gagged, and humiliated), I hear the sound of the controller being placed on the table. Before I have the chance to say something, she stands up and I prepare for another taunting in the form of dancing or something. If she gloats in the same fashion again I'll have to comment on her yellow lingerie that is in full view thanks to the upskirt of her movements; something that she seems oblivious to. One can't just do that around her male roommate and _not_ expect some kind of reaction!

"What a tiresome session," instead of dancing she is now stretching, "wouldn't you agree, Jin?"

I raise a brow at her as she stands there stretching and letting out groans from every movement. Okay so I'm still annoyed, but at the same time…

"Video games tire you out?"

"Not necessarily," she looks at me with a gleam in her eyes, "but constantly winning does put a knot in my arms."

I let out a growl and I place the remote down on the table as well with less care as she did. She giggles at my response as she walks over to the kitchen with jubilance in her steps. With that much skipping, I'm surprised she didn't slip since she is frolicking on the kitchen floor with her socks on. Letting out a sigh, I grab my phone and check the texts that I have clearly been ignoring the last hour since I was really concentrated on our gaming. Of course I'm bombarded with texts from our other roommates; clearly even their shopping day requires harassing me on my day off!

"I really don't understand why you keep using Asuka," she comes back with a glass of water for herself and I, placing mine on the table as she sits down, "she's not exactly the smoothest character to use."

I take the water and drink while she checks her phone again; that smile etched on her face again from the obvious text she just received from _that certain someone_. I can only fathom what she is writing and how the receiver is going to respond.

"Asuka is actually the easiest to use with Rei and Misato falling to the hardest."

"Pish posh! Mari is the easiest to use, _clearly_," and a taunt, "besides, Asuka is just a bitch! I can't stand her and I can't believe you …. Wait, you probably enjoy seeing her in bondage all the time."

"Are you insinuating that I am letting you win, Kat?"

"Pppffffttt!" Of course she lets out a fake laughter. "More like I'm letting you lose!"

"Whatever. Look, Asuka and your girlfriend have a lot in common: bitchy, head strong, arrogant, the red, and just plain Hott-"

My words evoke a cocked brow from her and with me trailing off the last word, she looks at me inquisitively and waits for me to finish. Though I catch myself before I do.

"Excuse me," and of course she is adamant about what I was trying to say, "finish that sentence, please."

I turn my head towards her and we both lock eyes for a moment; her golden orbs studying me and awaiting for the words that she wanted me to finish. Still somewhat sour from that losing streak, I take a sip of my water and don't acknowledge her _request_.

"I see," she lets out a slight 'hmph' with those words, "while I can't deny that certain things you said does have some resemblance to my 'Lene, the one thing I can tell you for certain is that she doesn't exactly let herself get tied up _that _often as you have allowed Asuka!"

"Oh yeah, real mature, Kat! Let's just come back to that again!"

Of course I really didn't have anything sufficient to throw back at her direction since my anger from my losing streak got the best of me. Sighing to myself, I get up and head over to the kitchen to grab something to possibly even out the score or at least _tie it up_. Now I'm no stranger to what goes on in this household among these four young women; in fact, as the only male figure in here, I often wonder why is it I haven't gone insane with the amount of nose bleeds I have gotten… with that in mind… the act of 'let herself get tied up' insinuates far more things than it doesn't. With that said, I open a drawer where a few certain paraphernalia is kept. Not exactly the smartest place to put ropes and bondage tape since it is in the kitchen, but it is a memorable place. Thinking about the reasons why it was here does get a smirk out of me. Staring at the brunette's direction, as she remains oblivious turns that smirk into a_ really_ **_conniving_** grin. Let's tie up the score then.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed. I have to say that finally some of the pain had subsided though I know I'll have a few bruises. Regardless, I'm pretty satisfied with the result and sitting here playing the arcade mode and getting a winning streak is somewhat redeeming, especially when I see the letters: "K.O." on the screen. As soon as it flashes, I grab my phone and send a text.<p>

I chuckle at what texting entails.

Then right at that thought, the door opens and the unmistakable sound of the girls arriving follows soon after. Merissa's giggling enters first, followed by Sarah's admonishing about how much she spent on unnecessary lingerie. Then again, why would Sarah bother with scolding her... 'friend' when she spends a lot of time enjoying the clothing articles? As soon as I shake that question of my head, the door closes and not a word from Arlene. As she comes around the corner and promptly putting her shopping bags down, she looks towards me hoping that someone would be sitting next to me gaming.

"Jin, is Catherine off of work?"

I could barely hold my smile as I look towards her direction. "She's been off for a while now."

"Okay, where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe your little 'Kitty' went out on a stroll and got stuck on a ball of yarn somewhere."

She gives me a perplexed look before deciding to go to their room. With such an abrupt movement, her long black hair swooshes behind her like a cape of crime fighter floating in the wind through some dynamic movement. Merissa and Sarah barely managed to move out of the way as the clonking of Arlene's leather boots walks past them, leaving them with a rather inquisitive look towards my direction.

"Oh don't act so surprised," I tell them. "You know she misses her Kitty more than anything."

"What happened to your face?"

Of course Sarah, the blonde awareness kind of a gal probably noticed the slight cut on my lip due to the little mishap. Shrugging my shoulder, I barely respond as I go back into the game and prepare for another victory. The truth is sweeter and I wouldn't doubt that it will be shared with Arlene the moment she opens the door to her room; or should I say, the room that she and Catherine share. The first sight she'll probably catch is her little Kitty's struggling and sweating stature, thoroughly bound and efficiently gagged. I made sure that she would be in proper display the moment Arlene opens that door. I had the excellent idea of replicating Asuka's bondage under Mari's ultimate move; clearly I had a good enough idea of what it looked like since Catherine was kind enough to make sure I was beaten with that super move every time! Though obviously there were would be a lot of modifications in the position since I don't necessarily have a gargantuan pink Eva Unit to aid me in hoisting her up, but some things were easy enough to keep the same. Binding her hands behind her was a must and quite tedious since she gave a good fight(the said bruises and bloody lip are testaments of that); had to resort to cuffing her wrists together first before finally using the rope to secure her hands behind her; I took out the cuffs right after she was secured. Next of course is the chest harness; I didn't necessarily give it enough intricacy like I normally would to the torso binds, though it served its purpose. The disheveled look on her yellow blouse just highlights the fact that the rope work is doing its job.

Now what made the lower rope work complicated was that I wanted to duplicate Asuka's disdain with the legs and the crotch rope, though like I said, it's almost highly impossible to implement such bondage without the _proper_ props, so in that sense I had to compromise a couple of things. First change is that I bound her legs together by the ankles and above her knees. I still remember the obscenities she threw as my hands accidentally caressed her bare legs in the process of tying her up; wasn't entirely my fault though… she struggled a little too much. Regardless, the result of her legs being bound together the way they are doesn't produce a lot of mobility, and just to make sure she didn't worm herself into hiding, I used another set of ropes on her ankles and chest binds to the two nearest legs of the bed, thus keeping Catherine 'grounded' so to speak. A perfect view once someone opens the door; again much different from how Asuka ended up, but I did keep one thing intact: the crotch rope. I knew ahead of time that adding this little 'aesthetic' would arouse her in more ways than one; that and it would get her to scream louder than she had been already. Must've heard every single vulgar word in the dictionary… the decision on her gag was quite a strenuous train of thought since there were a plethora of used clothing article on the ground such as socks… undergarments… scarves… I would surmise that some of these were from last night when Arlene and Catherine both decided to retreat to this very room and got lost in each other's warmth. Of course what I grabbed didn't exactly bode well with her and she exuded that displeasure by the angry expression on her face along with more obscenities that poured out of that petite mouth! Remedied all those cursing by shoving the nearest sock inside her mouth; wasn't sure if it was hers or Arlene's, but it went in there kindly, filling the chasms of her mouth quite well and eliciting a disgusted few grunts through the wad of cloth. To make sure she didn't spit it out, I grab the bondage tape and wrap it around her head at least two times, pressing it firmly, _highly_ enjoying her angry reactions through her new gag.

Of course after silencing her, I had the last 'touch' to add. Grabbing another set of rope, I start wrapping it around her waist, letting her eyes widen from the anticipation of what I was about to do. With the loop properly placed, I yanked the rope between her legs causing her to scream through the sock. Of course the proper ending of the crotch rope was to attach it to wrist bindings so that _any struggling_ with her hands would cause more than enough tension between her. That and how I love the rope was causing her skirt to just be an annoying piece of clothing and showcasing the cute yellow panties that she wears under that. I can only wonder how she looks like right now. Though I didn't stop the humiliation there! Taking her phone, I tuck it on the rope just above the knot that is parting her 'lips'. I remember my grin as I tested the affect of her own phone teasing her with the vibration settings on high. Of course more incoherent mumbles comes out of her tapped lips. Of course I missed all the lovely reactions she omitted every time I texted her "KO" for that past hour or so, though my imagination is sated enough. Can only imagine just how furious she is with me, but with Arlene being the one to see her second…

Speaking of which, the sound of door opening hits my ears and then, "Oh…!"

A loud gasp echoes across the hallway and both Merissa and Sarah turn their heads that direction and responding accordingly. I smirk to myself, getting another victory and grabbing my phone for a last text. I hear Catherine's muffled groan, which makes Merissa and Sarah realize things.

"I'm not going to ask!" Merissa shrugs her shoulders and walks away towards her room.

"So," Sarah on the other hand stays behind and sits next to me, "I'm guessing the new game is good?" Her question is of course hinting at other things and not just about the game.

"It influenced me well enough." I respond in hopes that Sarah will pick up the control and poke at my lack of sportsmanship.

**The End(for now).**


End file.
